


Aaron and his Technicolor Dream Man

by Whiskey-and-Denial (Powerfulweak)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Cock sculpting, Frankenstein references, Fucking while getting fucked, M/M, clay dildos, stomach fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Whiskey-and-Denial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Bass was always fascinated by the legend of the Golem. This is <i>NOT</i> what his ancestors had in mind though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron and his Technicolor Dream Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: do not try this at home (I mean it. Do not build a sex golem). Also, I honestly did try and do research on what it takes to summon a Golem and I am basing the history cited in this story on a combination of "The Golem of Prague" and Supernatural 8.13 "Everybody Hates Hitler."

Aaron is out of his element.

He rests an elbow against his shopping cart, staring at the wall of polymer clays and tools. Multiple colors and textures, light weight, ready-to-bake, air dry… He has no idea what he’s doing. 

“Can I help you, sir?” A woman in a red smock pops up in the aisle. Aaron’s eyes flash to her badge, the name “Deb” standing out in big, bold letters.

“Yeah, uh, I had a couple questions about the clay,” He asks hesitantly, waving a finger toward the wall in front of him.

“Oh, well sure,” Deb says, her voice rising in that particular way that is almost exclusive to retail employees. He hefts up a large brick of reddish clay in one hand and a few smaller blocks in the other.

“What’s the difference between these?” he asks.

“Hmmm, well that,” she points toward the larger block. “Is pottery clay. It requires high heat to fire it, like a kiln. I’m assuming you don’t have access to one?” Aaron give a polite headshake. 

“And that’s polymer clay,” Deb continues. “It can be baked in your oven at home, but it’s not food safe and not nearly as durable.” Aaron hums and considers the small blocks. Durability is definitely a consideration here.

“Do either of these dry out if left in the air?” he asks carefully.

“Neither are air dry, no,” she says, “but polymer clay will crumble and become tougher to work with.” She plucks a bottle of something off a nearby rack. “This is clay softener. It will restore the initial texture to it.” Aaron’s eyes light up as he takes the bottle from her; this is exactly what he is looking for. Deb flashes a friendly smile as she asks him if he needs anymore help, but he just shakes his head. As soon as she turns the corner out of the aisle, he starts to frantically scoop blocks of polymer clay into his cart, until they are almost spilling out of the top.

The cashier at the register raises an eyebrow as she swipes block after block of clay in front of the scanner.

“Big project?” she asks. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Aaron admits, trying to control his glee. Polymer clay isn’t what his ancestors intended, but Aaron’s purposes now weren’t what they had in mind either.

He gathers the first bag loaded with clay blocks and pops them into his cart. A long line of other shoppers forms behind him, looking all suitably annoyed. Aaron supposes he could’ve bought everything he needed on Amazon, but he was in a rush. Those other people can wait their own damn turns.

He loads the fourth and final bag into his cart as the cashier finishes ringing him up.

“That will be $167.06,” she says.

Aaron reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a mailer. “I have a 40% off coupon, too,” he says. The cashier blinks at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes and taking the coupon from him and scanning it. 

“$166.66,” she says stiffly. Aaron swipes his credit card, making it a point to ignore the girl’s attitude. He has more important things to deal with right now.

 

* * *

 

Aaron remembers his grandfather telling him long ago about the legends and tales of his ancestors. Their family had always been very in touch with their faith, especially since his Grandfather was the Rabbi of their synagogue. Aaron, though, felt a particular attraction to the mystical portion of it Judaism. When he’d first heard the stories of the Golem, he’d been intrigued; a giant clay man made to do your bidding. Aaron could have him by his side at school, intimidating bullies and clearing spaces in the hallways so he could walk through with ease. What kid wouldn’t want that? 

His grandfather would always smile and pat Aaron’s head when he drew pictures of him and his own personal Golem. Sometimes, he would say he had a special present for Aaron when he was older, only sparking the boy’s imagination further.

As he grew, though, going through the rites of his Bar Mitzvah and becoming a man in both the figurative and literal sense, Aaron’s interests drifted away from his faith and more toward things that really interested him, namely his dick. He would spend hours, cock in hand, jerking off to the thought of whatever attractive girl or boy he’d seen that day. He spent less time with his grandfather too, as his grandparents moved to a retirement community in Boca. Eventually, the his fantasies of owning a giant clay man faded and became just another childish dream.

That was true until his grandfather passed away this last April. Aaron traveled south to help pack up his stuff or organize the estate. Before leaving, he claimed a few boxes of books to keep for himself and, while going through them, had stumbled upon some strangely ancient looking tomes he’d never seen before. 

Even with his limited memory of Hebrew, one word had stood out above all the others.

_ Golem _

 

* * *

 

Aaron’s hands ache from kneading clay and filmy plastic wrappers litter the floor; he’ll gather them later. He stopped by four more Michaels stores on the way home, clearing out almost their entire stocks of Sculpey and Fimo clay. Dull shades of red, gray, blue and purple stain his fingers from the dyes in the clay rubbing off. He unwraps another brick and rolls it in his hands, softening it before slapping it onto what will be the well-rounded backside of his very own, personal Golem.

Ok, so maybe he’s not following the instructions to the T, but getting 300 lbs clay from the Vltava River in the Czech Republic was nearly impossible. This would have to do in a pinch; at least it wasn’t Play-doh. 

Even when translated, the instructions in the book were oddly cryptic and poetic. None of the language was straight-forward, requiring quite a bit of interpretation and Aaron pulling out a few of his books from Hebrew School. He hopes he’s at least somewhat correct in his translation.

He’s either going to create the ultimate protector or a monster; Aaron feels that the Frankenstein parallels are apt. 

He squirts the oily clay softener into his hands, sliding  his hands down the shapely, meaty thighs. The clay grows weirdly pliable at the touch and Aaron’s dick twitches in his slacks as he digs his hands into it. 

_ Soon _ , he thinks.  _ Very soon. _

 

* * *

 

It takes hours of work, with Aaron staying up several nights in a row perfecting his clay man, but as he finishes sculpting the strong, brutal chin, he thinks he might be ready to go. Mottled swirls of color cover every surface, looking far more psychedelic than any of the illustrations in his Grandfather’s books. Aaron almost likes the effect; not everyone can end up with a Golem who looks like a walking acid trip. 

He wipes off his hands and picks up the shem, his own name carefully written on the scroll as well a couple simple instructions. 

“Ok, big guy,” he murmurs. “Open up.” He pries open the man’s mouth with his fingers, pushing deep enough into the clay to insert the scroll. As soon as he drops in inside the mouth, he pushes shut again, resculpting and reshaping the Golem’s thick lips.

“Ok,” Aaron sighs, picking up the heavy tome from the table. “Here goes nothing.” The words feel clumsy and old in his mouth as he tries to recite them. Aaron curses himself for not brushing up on his Hebrew pronunciation before diving into this. He takes his time, knowing that one flubbed word could ruin the whole incantation. 

As he finishes, he looks up, hoping to see some sign of life from his clay man, but there is nothing. He remains as inanimate as he was when he began. Aaron flips through the pages, of the book, wondering if maybe there was something he missed. He tries reciting the spell again, slower and more carefully than before, but there is still no response. 

“Dammit!” he hisses, closing the book as forcefully as possible without damaging it. He growls and scrubs a hand over his face. The needling voice in his head tell him that this was a dumb idea. His childhood fascination with a clay giant had gotten the best of him. Now, not only is he out several hundred dollars, but he has a massive polymer clay statue in the middle of his garage.

A low groan cuts through the quiet of the room. Aaron almost jumps out of his skin at the sound, but when he turns, he sees the Golem waking up, his eyes blinking open.

“Oh my God,” Aaron says, his voice hushed as he takes a tentative step toward the thing. The Golem seems to come to life one part at a time: first his eyes, then his jaw flexing open and his beefy shoulders rolling back. 

“You are Aaron Bass.” His voices comes out heavy and deep. Aaron doesn’t know why he’s surprised that the monster speaks English rather than Hebrew or perhaps Czech, but he let’s it slide.

“Yeah, uh...  that’s me,” Aaron says, raising his hand tentatively. “And you’re… You’re all mine, aren’t you?” The Golem doesn’t respond, only stares at him with heavy-lidded, unblinking eyes.

“I am to do as you say,” he says. A pleased smile spreads across Aaron’s face; now they are getting somewhere.

“Yeah, I guess you are.” he says. He indicates to his mouth. “I, uh, I put some instructions… in there.” The Golem gives a single solemn nod before stepping forward. Aaron is practically buzzing with excitement, still not believing that this actually worked.

The Golem kneels down in front of him, staring up at Aaron with large questioning eyes. Aaron gathers his bearings, undoing his belt and fly, and letting his slacks drop to his ankles. He reaches into his boxer briefs, pulling out his cock, already half-hard in anticipation.

“Uh, Suck it,” he demands nervously, unsure of how forceful he needs to be with the clay man. The Golem moves forward, his hand dwarfing Aaron’s dick as he takes hold of it and directs it toward his mouth. 

Aaron sighs as he finally wraps those thick red and lavender lips around his cock. He knew that giving his monster DSLs was a smart move. 

“That’s it,” he says, placing a hand on the back of the Golem’s head and gently directing him to bob up and down over his cock. He hadn’t been too specific in his instructions before he placed the shem in his mouth, just a basic list of kinks and wants, but the Golem seems to be a fast learner. Aaron wonders is he’d be able to feel the scroll somewhere in his mouth

“Deeper,” Aaron says with more assurance this time as he places both hands on opposite sides of the Golem’s head. He moves closer, his mouth warm and wet. Aaron gasps as he feels the head of his dick at the back of the clay man’s mouth, beginning to push down his throat. Clearly, a gag reflex was not part of the incantation. 

Aaron looks down at the Golem, whose eyes are still locked on him, unblinking. He smoothes a soothing hand over the multicolored surface of his head, hoping to convey some sort of affection. 

Aaron knows it would be so easy to just shoot down his throat, but he gets struck with sudden inspiration. He presses his fingers into the Golem’s head, the soft, unbaked clay still pliable.

“Hey, stop,” he says, tapping his shoulder. “Hold up.” The Golem immediately ceases and pulls back, sitting back on his heels. The clay around his mouth is wet with saliva, the colors smeared like bad lipstick. Aaron looks down at him, licking at his own lips nervously. 

“I have an idea,” he says. “Go to my bedroom, get on the bed, and lay on your back.” The Golem nods and does as he is told, standing and exiting the garage, moving toward Aaron’s bedroom. Aaron kicks off his pants and boxers and gathers up the last few blocks of polymer clay, thankful he had the mind to buy extra and hoping it will be enough.

It takes only a couple minutes to sculpt a reasonably-big, somewhat accurate cock out of clay. Aaron considered sculpting it with a foreskin, since he always had a thing for uncut dicks, but he thought it would be disrespectful to make the guy uncircumcised. He opens the garage door to leave, but spots the clay softener on the counter. Aaron grabs it as he heads to the bedroom.

The Golem waits patiently, on his back in the middle of Aaron’s bed.  

“I got you a surprise, buddy,” Aaron says, holding up the newly modeled cock. The Golem lifts his head. Looking up curiously at the object. “Am I able to, uh… add stuff to you without taking out the scroll?” The monster gives a small shrug and nods. Aaron climbs onto the bed settling between his thighs and immediately gets to work on sculpting the dick between onto the rest of him. 

“Ok, so I’ve got a plan, but I just want you to follow my lead, ok?” Aaron asks, as he strips out of his tshirt. He picks up the bottle of clay softener and squirts a glob into his hands as he sits back between the Golem’s legs. 

“Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” Aaron whispers, his hand wrapping around the polymer clay dick. The Golem gives a solemn nod as he works his slick fist over his cock. It’s as soft and malleable as when Aaron was forming it, but he soon feels the clay hardening under his touch. The Golem gives a low noise that makes Aaron think he is enjoying this. His massive hands rest on Aaron’s thighs, his fingers clenching and twitching as Aaron continues to jerk him off. 

Aaron squirts another glob of softening into his free hand and starts working a finger into himself, prepping for the Golem’s growing dick. He scoots closer toward the Golem, slotting his own throbbing cock next to the multi-colored one. He tries to wrap his hand around both their members at the same time, but the angle is awkward with his other hand still bent behind him, working open his hole. 

The Golem makes a soft little huff and Aaron feels the clay cock jump in his hand, a spurt of precome spitting from the top.

“You like that?” Aaron says with a grin. “That feel good?”

“Yes,” the Golem grunts, his back arching slightly. Aaron feels a swell of pride that he’s actually getting his clay man off and that he’s enjoying this. He releases both of their cocks and moves up further over his body until he is in positioned right above the monster’s groin . He reaches behind him, finding the Golem’s rock hard cock and aims it for his hole, sinking onto it slowly.

“Oh fuck yes,” Aaron sighs, his fingers digging into the clay of his abdomen. “Fuck you’re so big.”

“That is what you wanted,” the Golem says, as if stating just the facts. Aaron chuckles and nods. 

“You’re right,” he says. He taps at the monster’s sides. “Sit up.” The Golem presses up into a sitting position, Aaron’s legs thrown behind him. Aaron smiles at the angle; he’s was hoping this might work. He presses a trio of fingers into the Golem’s abdomen, right above where his belly button would be if he had one.

“This hurt?” he asks, but the Golem shakes his head. Aaron continues to dig deeper until he determines the hole is big enough. He squirts another bit of softener into his hand, working some into the hole before greasing his cock. He takes his own dick in hand and slides it into the newly formed hole. 

“Oh yeah, that is what I’m talking about!” Aaron rocks forward, thrusting into the tight slit in the Golem’s stomach, before fucking back down onto his cock with a grunt. It takes a minute to find a rhythm, but soon Aaron is working at it like a pro. He leverages himself up, using the Golem’s shoulders for balance, then letting the bounce onto his lap propel him forward once more. He moans as his cock plunges into the softener-and-precome covered hole.

“Aw, yes, don’t stop,” Aaron gasps. The Golem’s breath comes in heavy pants and the muscles of his arm flex as he gives Aaron a boost forward. “So good! Fuck me, you’re so big, gonna…” Aaron comes just as he pulls out from the hole, splattering come across the Golem’s rainbow colored chest and making him look decent reproduction of a Jackson Pollack painting. 

He gasps for air, resting his head against the Golem’s shoulder. “Did… Did you…?” He trails off and looks up at him, receiving only a headshake. “You want me to-?” Without warning, the clay man picks him up by the haunches and twists them around, Aaron landing flat on his back near the head of the bed. The Golem fucks into him viciously, his hip moving like a fucking jackhammer and a growl rumbling from his throat. 

Aaron yelps in delight, going lax as the Golem pumps into him, finally pulling out after a minute and spilling himself in thick, polychromatic ropes across Aaron’s stomach. His shoulders relax  as he comes down from his orgasm and he sits back on his heels at the end of the bed.

“That was awesome, man,” Aaron gushes, propping himself up on his elbows. “Like, fuck, you are an animal.” The Golem doesn’t say anything, but his brow furrows slightly in confusion. 

“Like, I mean you were wild…. It was good.” he stammers. “You did like it… right?” The Golem blinks for a moment and then nods. Aaron grins and bounces onto his knees, moving across the bed and wrapping his arms around his burly neck. 

“Great,” he says, planting a soft kiss on the Golem, even if he receives no response. “Because we have a lot of things to try.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [SPN Coldest Hits Challenge](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) for April. Theme: "Guilty Pleasures in a Craft Store."


End file.
